


You're Really Kind of a Freak

by RectifiedPear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Boning, Gore, Magic, Masochism, No Mercy Route, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, almost porn without plot, dubcon, plot's semi there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara doesn't give up, they don't quit, each time they keep coming back again and again. What could they possibly gain from this? They're not any closer to winning, but they keep on returning, only to be hurt again and again, perhaps this is how they punish themselves, by fighting a battle they can't win. Or maybe Chara has something else in mind, perhaps there's a sliver of humanity left under all that bloodlust. </p>
<p>Genderless Chara, can be read as male or female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Really Kind of a Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Please tag any fanart for this fic under RectifiedPear.

Sans picked up the piece of paper laying upon the corridor's floor, upon it was two tallies. "Third round." He told himself, waiting for Chara to approach, as the human made their way nearer the skeleton discarded the paper, having quickly scratched a third line upon it. 

"Hmm, that expression ... that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row." he grinned widely, noting Chara's annoyance, "hey, what comes after "thrice" anyways? Wanna help me find out?" 

The response was them lunging forward, Sans dodging, he put his hands behind his back and shut his eyes, knocking them away with his magic. "It's a beautiful day outside," Chara tried to stab him, missed, and was sent sprawling to the floor, "birds are singing," his skulls fired a few magic blasts, which Chara barely dodged, the human child lunged once more, knife raised, but he moved out of the way yet again. He felt no need to finish what he was saying, instead, he focused on dealing with this child a third time.

The hacking and slashing kept missing as he sidestepped, easing out of range or tossing the child backwards. Bones jabbed and impaled the floor, shrapnel splintering all around their ankles as they both began trading blows that didn't land. Deja vu was a heavy blanket around them both, the resets only made it worse each time they were done. 

Sans raised his hand, lifting Chara up again, his blue eyes becoming mere glowing pinpricks as Chara was slammed into a wall, nothing broke, but the human made a noise that was ... human. A sound so primal and soft that he barely caught it, startled, the child was dropped and made a beeline to retaliate. Reflexively he summoned the magic again, slamming them into a wall, harder this time. 

The noise came once more, Chara had one dusty hand over their mouth, fingers halfway inserted into the parted lips that belied the red-eyed being entirely. Legs kicked, the fingers of their other hand tightened around the weapon's handle, a brief sliver of humanity flashed upon their face. Sans did not drop them this time, he felt sweat bead on the back of his spinal column, this human really was confusing.

Chara flailed, fighting to move forward and attack, then they were once more released from his grasp only to be faced with a barrage of bones and magic blasts that they weren't doing too well at dodging. The stench of singed hair and clothe permeated the air, but for the most part, Chara was barely scathed, instead puffing for air and preparing to attack again. 

Magic grabbed their legs, yanking them off their feet in the middle of charging and slamming them into another wall. There it was again! Louder now, a moan. The human had moaned in perfect clarity, back arching, hand once more cupping their mouth in vain attempt to keep it hidden. Sans choked, eyes taking this in with wild concern. The human child was **enjoying** being slammed into walls and hurt. He noticed wet spot on their pants right between legs, past the damp blood stains on their shirt and sleeves, a wetness that meant ... Twitching and sweating more nervously, Sans slammed Chara again and again, repeatedly bashing the human into walls, which only made them moan more. 

"Kid, that's weird." his aim was off with the next few throws, the sounds they were making caused Sans to be grateful he didn't have skin, because it would be crawling right now. 

This was the person who'd killed his brother and countless others! They deserved nothing but misery and hell, they didn't deserve to get off, they were just waiting to kill him. Yet ... yet what? There was no yet! Sans unleashed more magical attacks, several knocked the kid off their feet, but their soul was still determined, even when he smashed Chara face first against the ground and tried to hold the human there, they got up, and worked their way closer, knife poised.

Another slam, another moan, again, again, Sans felt sweat running down his back, his jacket was getting really hot.   
"Kid, you've got a lot more problems besides me," he laughed uncomfortably, having knocked the knife across the room. 

He threw it to the opposite end right when they bent down to pick it up. Their red eyes glared daggers in his direction. Boy was he feeling hot in his jacket. They reached into their pockets, pulling something to help heal them, but the bottle looked like it was only a third full, tilting it back they drank it anyway.   
Before they could pick up the weapon, they were slammed into a wall again, the noise was louder, their body jackknifed as they writhed, eyes lolling. When he dropped them, they were slower to get up, but they stood on trembling legs. Walking towards him unarmed, Chara's body swayed, suffering the brunt of both the repeated impacts and the side effects they had. 

Sans stepped back, nudging them to go get their knife and keep fighting, he wasn't about to fight them unarmed. Chara's eyes were barely red now, a mixture of dark blackish brown with flecks of copper stared at the skeleton, peering into his eyes dazed. Hands lifted, fingers curled around the sleeve of his jacket, tugging insistently. 

"Go get your knife, kiddo. I'm not going to fight you when you're harmless unarmed." the kid was harmless, their hands were small and weak, little grabbing motions didn't even phase him, Sans tried to push them away, but the hands grabbed higher, tugging at his sweaty collar. 

Bony hands pushed theirs away, eyes white pin pricks as Sans did his best to shove them away, the battle had been forgotten, it seemed, by the human, in pursuit of something he didn't fathom. Chara's tugging became yanks, they pulled the jacket down around his shoulders, eyes wide, pupils blown. 

Sans tried to make sense of this, the human was pulling at his jacket, did they want it? It was harmless to let them get ahold of, he didn't resist as they pulled the sleeves, jacket peeling off his skeletal back as it was pried off, the shirt came with it, both sticking together due to moisture. Eyeing it, the kid seemed surprised they'd gotten it off him, they peered at the clothing in their hands for a good minute before dropping it, wavering and nearly teetering over as they reached out and touched his rib cage. Startled, Sans jerked away from the touch, eyes going blue just in case the kid was going to pull something. None of this was clicking. The hands grabbed his shorts, the male's entire demeanor became tense. 

"What are," he was cut off by a hard tug reinforced by the human's weight as they fell onto their chest, taking his shorts down to his knees. "Oh." was all he could manage. 

Humans were curious creatures, they liked to experiment, they had ages they got curious, things they wanted to know about. Looking at this one, they were sixteen, possibly seventeen, not much younger than Sans himself. Around that age they often ... 

"Oh." he echoed. 

He made no attempt to pull up his shorts, he was stunned into standstill. Avoiding eye contact, he began a mantra in his head to get what their eyes had seen to go away, reminding himself how he had lost Papyrus, Undyne, everyone he cared about. This human could be finished off so easily with a simple twist of their neck and then they would be dead and a reset would undo all of this -  
Their hands were running along his leg as they pulled themselves to their feet, staring at him, taking everything in, he was bare for their eyes and could not even move to cover himself. This human was a freaking weirdo. 

Chara stared for awhile, then went to get the knife, no sooner did fingers brush metal than Sans had flung them into the closest wall, eliciting noises that caused him to twitch and clench his fists. Something was murmured then that made Sans choke.

"... more."

He didn't want to, did he? The human was everything he despised, right? Then why the hell was he even thinking of it? Monsters often wondered what such and such was like with a human, it was common talk, if not risque. The curiosities of others had gone over his head for so long, but now ... he turned away, reaching for his jacket, back turned on Chara, he silently wanted them to just end him before he considered things more. 

They were there mere inches from physical contact when he turned around, one hand over their mouth, eyes like saucers, they tugged the jacket away from his grasp, and then did something that made everything irrelevant.   
The singed clothing was slowly taken off, flesh revealed in mere flashes of fabric that were pitched to the floor, his jacket, in their stead, was put on by the human. They stared up at him, naked save his big jacket that barely reached their hips. Sans' eyes began to glow vibrantly, blue filling in the majority of the void as he grabbed the human by the shoulders and slammed them face first against the corridor floor. 

He was hard, unbearably so, he'd been trying to get rid of it all this time, but the human had kept pushing him, they'd known if they kept at it he would, he would do things! Chara moaned, writhing upon the floor, the back of Sans' jacket hitched up more, the curve of their spine above pert cheeks enticed him, one bony hand pushed harder on Chara's back, slamming them down. 

"More." 

Everything boiled over, he pressed down upon them, bones mashing against flesh as he all but body slammed Chara into the floor, body arching against himself, he rutted hard, pre cum dripping upon the globules of their rear, he mashed himself against them as roughly as he could. If he was going to do this, he'd not spare any moment to be rough.

"Yes, more." Chara breathed, hands brushing the wall before them. 

Sans jerked them to their feet, bony fingers digging through the thin flesh upon their hips as he hefted them up and slammed them against a wall, rewarding himself with a cascade of moans and cries, he hated to admit it, but this was the most human the kid had ever been, and if this could possibly bring back some of their humanity, if it could, he spurred himself to mentally accept that this was for the greater good and not just for some cruel being that had ruined everything. Hips jutting forward, he used his magic to raise their arms above their head, painfully high, and spread their legs. There was a lot of interesting things there, so much wetness between their thighs, a tight rear, he despised himself for admiring these features given circumstances. 

Shoving the feelings of growing self disgust down, he made one great thrust, his length sliding in from force or how wet he himself was, speared them easily. Chara screamed out, a cry that died into a moan and another utterance of "more", despite the request being made, the human had damp smudged streaks going down their dirty face, yet they did not say stop, so Sans didn't. He doubted he'd have stopped had they screamed for him to.   
He pulled back, shoving inward again, managing to go deeper this time, the flesh beneath his bare bones shook and twisted, a yelp like a struck dog became choked by moans and mutterings asking him to do more. He dug his phalanges into their hips, beads of blood began to rise from deep scratch marks, his shaft was rammed with all his might, sliding in fully.   
The body around his penis shook and quivered, a mess of pain and pleasure, clenching and unclenching rapidly as Chara fought to keep their breathing steady and even. They'd came at least once now, possibly more, he'd not paid it any mind.

Sans began pumping in and out, building a fluid movement, his length was sliding in easier now, be it blood or natural lube that had eased the passage, he was bucking and boning them for all he was worth. Chara yelped and arched, the human's face a mess of tears and pleasure, wet streaks combined with tightly clenched eyes and a gaping mouth made Sans feel so close, but he held out a little longer. 

"More."

Sans chuckled in between thrusts. "You're really fucked up if you want more, kid." 

Heedless they repeated it, louder this time, "MORE!" 

He grabbed their hips, lifting them up so their torso was against the wall, pinned in place by his rib cage and arms, but their lower body was fully impaled upon his length, their own weight forcing themselves down upon him with every thrust and every movement. Chara wailed out, moaning and begging for more, which was given when he released hard into them, wielding magic to slam Chara into the wall and down upon him so hard that they came with a moan so loud it reverberated. The skeleton's body sagged, he pulled out, wiping some of the mess on the kid's rear before dropping them. They landed with a soft thud, head lolling, brown eyes unfocused and unseeing. 

Sans took this sight in, putting on his clothes save the jacket they still wore. "That expression that you're wearing... ... you're really kind of a freak, huh?"


End file.
